<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>3 Big Bunnies by KnightWriter_0</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26297371">3 Big Bunnies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightWriter_0/pseuds/KnightWriter_0'>KnightWriter_0</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breeding, Bunny Ears, Crossdressing, Multi, OT5, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, RK900 have vaginas, theres more than one RK900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:53:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26297371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightWriter_0/pseuds/KnightWriter_0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe stopped the plug much to Ayden's dismay and whine. </p><p>Chloe got up close to Ayden, her hand caressing his face by his chin. "Be good my little bunny."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Chloe | RT600/Simon, Original Chloe | RT600/Upgraded Connor | RK900, Original Chloe | RT600/Upgraded Connor | RK900/Simon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>3 Big Bunnies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakurablossomhime/gifts">Sakurablossomhime (sakurablossomhime)</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This beautiful idea was inspired by some amazing fanart my great sis sent me giving me all the ideas as per usual lmao. </p><p>Enjoy and heed the tags.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chloe couldn't help as she played with the RK900s and their new upgrades. She felt like they had lucked out on not just finding not one, but three left over RK900s. They had been left behind in Cyberlife's rush trying to leave from their downfall from grace by Connor and Markus and their revolution. </p><p>Androids now ruled and were free to do everything they wanted. To be who they wanted to be, to be with whomever they wanted to be with. Chloe thought she had fallen hard for Cato when she first met him. It was a surprise to herself when she slowly fell for the other RK900s, Ayden and Richard. Their big looking statures and cold facial features always made others uneasy. At least everyone except for her and one other. Simon, fellow Jericho leader and lover of the RK900s. </p><p>It might have been unconventional by human standards, but not by androids. They had talked about it in length her and Simon how they would work together to take special care of their 900s. How they loved to pamper and love them so. The 900s didn't complain in the least as they loved both Simon and Chloe to the fullest. Their normally cold eyes always turned soft just for them.</p><p>They had played and talked about the upgrades they wanted in detail. Chloe could absolutely do it, along with the parts being custom made to fit their needs. </p><p>Again once everything was hooked up and in working order Chloe couldn't help it. Her hands were all over them handling and testing them seeing how far they could go. Ayden moaned and shivered under her touch as she fingered his wet cunt in and out. Chloe watched his back arch against the table and his hands claw at the metal beneath him for perchance. Cato and Richard watched on in fascination and want. It was what they were going to get as Ayden shivered hard under her movements. Her other hand played with Ayden's small tits pinching the soft, sensitive nipples. Her hand palming the soft synthetic muscle occasionally as her fingers rubbed Ayden clit. Ayden's toes curled, a loud moan from his lips as he felt he was close. </p><p>"Please! Chloe...oh! No…" Ayden cried as she slipped her fingers out of him. A rough whine left his throat.</p><p>"Sshhh. It's okay. You look so pretty Ayden." Chloe cooed. "I don't want you to come just yet, love." </p><p>Ayden pressed his thighs together as his stomach fluttered so close to release. He nodded to Chloe in response, even if he just wanted to fall apart under Chloe's skilled hands. Cato and Richard whined, begging to be touched beside him. Both spreading their legs wide for Chloe. </p><p>Chloe pouted. "One at a time my little honey bunnies. Come Richard. Ooohh, look at you, you big beautiful boy. All of you are. So open and wet for me. For us." </p><p>They knew exactly who she was referring to, a shiver went up Richard's spine. He bit his lip only just barely being able to imagine Simon fucking them silly one by one. </p><p>Richard was already a quivering mess with his wild imagination and Chloe's skilled touch. His body erupting in a bright baby blue hue. Soft sighs emerged from his throat as Chloe touched his wet cunt, diving her finger in and out of his sensitive passage. His legs stretching impossibly wider for her to bring him over the edge. </p><p>Tears were in Richard's eyes as he felt close, his hips bucking into Chloe's hand. </p><p>"That's it my little bunny. You're so close aren't you baby?" Chloe could feel it in the way his walls fluttered around her fingers. </p><p>Just the same as Ayden, she did to Richard. A cry from his lips at wanting his release only to get nothing. </p><p>"You next Cato." Chloe purred. </p><p>Cato was breathless as he gladly presented himself to the ST600. His cunt ready and dripping for her. Chloe's fingers teased Cato's opening before slipping right in. Chloe cooed and sighed with a smirk absolutely pleased at how well they were doing for her. </p><p>Cato moaned and cried at Chloe fingers working him up, he needed her, he needed more, his hips mindlessly bucking into her hand in desperation. </p><p>They watched as Chloe let go of Cato, her body was flush, her nipples hard against her shirt, and her cunt especially wet and pulsing with want. She had just the plan though as she sucked her fingers off of them. She moaned at their taste so sweet on her tongue and lips. </p><p>Chloe bit her lip how she just wanted to taste them all. She held her other idea back full well knowing their refractory period was next to nothing. </p><p>She turned to Ayden once more as she couldn't help it, her tongue already on Ayden's sweet folds. The scream from Ayden's lips was loud as Chloe sucked and buried her face in his cunt. Her tongue going as deep as it could between his folds. Chloe hummed absolutely pleased at how sweet Ayden tasted on her tongue. His body shaking, his back arching like bow as Ayden came all over Chloe's tongue. Chloe moaned too as she licked and did her best to get every drop of him on her tongue. </p><p>She did the same to the others, her own release coming closer and closer with each one she tasted next. Richard's silent cries and whole body shaking under her touch was glorious to feel and see. Cato's whines and loud moans had Chloe wanting to cum herself.</p><p>Even then Chloe didn't. She still held back wanting more. She had so much more planned for them. She let her own need to cum be, as she guided them to their room back upstairs. The bed was big enough for the five of them. Cato, Ayden, and Richard happily sat on it in one adorable pile. Chloe meanwhile went to the closet to grab her special gifts for them. </p><p>A box for them each, handing it to them, they all gasped and blushed at the items inside. Each of them had a high neck, collar shrug. Low waisted tights with holes for easy access for their cunts and ass. To complete it, they each had a pair of bunny ears and cotton tail plug and not the small kind either. </p><p>"Don't be shy, you can put them on." Chloe smiled and felt flushed as they put the sparse clothing on. The tights accentuating their wonderfully thick hips, ass, and thighs. The high collar, shoulder shrug outlining their wonderful tits. Chloe simply wanted to squeeze and bury her face in them. Her cunt pulsed with desire at the thought and further as she watched them put on the bunny ears. The cotton tail plugs in their asses felt like a bonus, the gasps and way they shook their beautiful asses to accommodate the plugs in them was delectable. Once they all got settled, Chloe turned them on. A yelp and or soft whine sounded from the three RK900s. </p><p>"Chloe!" Ayden cried out. </p><p>His jaw dropped and legs spread wide as his cunt was dripping again and his ass clenched around the plug. He used the edge of the bed to spur himself on further. </p><p>Chloe stopped the plug much to Ayden's dismay and whine. </p><p>Chloe got up close to Ayden, her hand caressing his face by his chin. "Be good my little bunny." </p><p>Ayden nodded eagerly, his tongue peeking from his lips. Chloe felt restless. She pulled away pulling off her clothes. The three of them watched Chloe with desire to have their hands all over her small, yet strong body. To hear her moans and cries, and watch how her body fell apart beneath them. Chloe gave them her signature smile before swaying her hips towards the closet again as she had one last surprise. </p><p>Chloe made sure all the belts were secure around her waist as she blushed at the sizable dildo hanging in front of her by the belts. The other plus was that it was double sided. The other end Chloe knew how it nearly filled her to the brim. Her cunt pulsing around it as she could barely hold in her thrill of fucking them each over with her new toy. Chloe checked the time quickly finding Simon would be home in the next hour. </p><p>Chloe finally walked out Ayden, Cato, and Richard gasping at the strap on she had on. She rubbed the dildo in her hand slowly, showing it off to her three lovers. </p><p>It was Richard who presented himself all nice and pretty with his beautiful cottontail ass in the air for her to fuck silly. </p><p>Chloe turned up the settings to Richard's plug. The way his body tensed and his hands clutched at the sheets below him. His ass moving and his cunt wet and dripping down his thigh. </p><p>"Fuck...Richard." Chloe grabbed Richard's ass spreading his cheeks before pushing them together, the way his asshole stretched and fluttered around the plug was beautiful. Even more so as Chloe lined herself up and pushed the large dildo into Richard's cunt. A cry from both their lips as they both felt filled and stretched to the brim. Chloe only managed to get half way in till she couldn't push anymore in. She knew Richard's limits. Chloe pulled out slightly before thrusting back in. Her hands tight on Richard's hips with each thrust she managed to get deeper and deeper into her lover. </p><p>"That's it my bunny. Take it. All of it." Chloe moaned. </p><p>Richard was always the silent one, but she knew his tells more than enough as his brow knitted together, his toes curled, and hips pressed up against her getting deeper and deeper till she finally bottomed out. A moan escaped Richard's lips and his body trembled at being filled completely by Chloe's large cock. </p><p>Chloe shivered and moaned alongside him feeling the toy pressed deep inside her own cunt on the other end. She tested Richard slowly thrusting into him. His hips pressed against hers for more, Chloe happily obliged her body laying over his and holding onto his tits, cupping them in her hands. Her fingers teasing his hard nipples, Richard bit his lip holding back his pretty moans. </p><p>"Come on my little bunny, you can moan for me all you like." </p><p>Richard did as Chloe slammed into him. As the plug was set on high it had Richard cumming before he knew it. Tears in his eyes with soft whimpers and moans from his lips. </p><p>Chloe held onto the cottontail pressing it deep within Richard as she continued to fuck into him. </p><p>"One more, my little bunny. I want you dripping and ready for Simon." Chloe felt as Richard came hard around her and the plug. </p><p>Pulling out of Richard was glorious as a thick trail of his cum squirted out as the large dildo came out with a thick messy pop. Chloe cooed and let the RK900 fall to his side. </p><p>"You did so well Rich. My beautiful boy." Chloe kissed his cheek and lips sweetly. Her hand caressing his ass, setting the plug back at a low level. </p><p>"You next Cato." Chloe purred.</p><p>Cato whimpered, while Ayden pouted. Chloe kissed Ayden's brow reassuring him before turning her attention completely to Cato. </p><p>His legs already spread wide for her. Rubbing the more than slick dildo with her hand, Chloe pressed it against Cato's vulva and slowly pushing her way in. Chloe shook at how the other end pressed all her in all the right places. Even then she still resisted cumming right then and there. She only had Cato and Ayden to go, she could do it. </p><p>Chloe held Cato's legs wrapping them around her shoulders. Her thrusts hard and deep within him. The moans and gasps form Cato's lips wonderful as she rutted into him. Her mouth on his tits giving them all the attention they needed, licking and sucking the soft peaks that had been teasing her for the longest. </p><p>It didn't take long for him to cum from the overstimulation and Chloe being the best lover he could ever ask for. Chloe set the plug at the highest setting letting it go off in Cato. His nails digging into her back, as he tensed up at the extra stimulation.</p><p>"Chloe!...oh...fuck...yes." Cato cried out, his hips moving the best they could against Chloe's.</p><p>Her hips pounding in and out of Cato, her hands holding his thighs tight. Cato shuttered. Chloe's name came tumbling from Cato's lips as he came again choking on his sobs of pleasure. </p><p>Chloe felt like she was on fire, she could hardly hold back. </p><p>She stilled within the RK900 laying on top of him trying to gather her wits. One more, she told herself. </p><p>Pulling out of Cato was just as lovely as Richard, Chloe admired it for a bit before finally turning to Ayden who looked so close over the edge as she did. </p><p>"You did so good my little bunny. Waiting for me." Her fingers teased Ayden's thigh. </p><p>While her other hand held the toy cock in her hand lining herself with him. </p><p>Chloe switched it up as she set the plug on high. Ayden yelped at the sudden spike of pleasure, while Chloe pushed her cock deep within her lover. Ayden's legs instantly wrapped around Chloe's hips and arms holding onto her sides. </p><p>Chloe felt tears in her eyes at how much she was holding back. It blurred her vision looking at Ayden's beautiful face contorted in pleasure. The moans from their lips were nearly in sync as Ayden held on too to his release.</p><p>"Please Chloe come with me! Oh…" Ayden shuttered as she came close to letting go.</p><p>Chloe couldn't do anything, but let go with Ayden. A scream escaped her lips as she let herself come around the toy deep within her and held onto Ayden for dear life. Her vision went blank. Chloe didn't know how long it was till she woke again to Aydenpurring in her ear as she came back to reality again. </p><p>He kissed her lips pushing her gently off. She found the strap on falling off of her as soon as she sat up. The dildo slipping out of both their cunts with a messy pop. </p><p>Chloe groaned and sighed trying to gather her thoughts together when she felt a firm hand trail up her back. She arched into it while also jumping in surprise. She turned only to find Simon staring right at her with deep blue eyes. Usually they were a lighter color, but she saw the arousal deep in his eyes, how they had made his eyes look a darker color. </p><p>"Simon. Welcome home love." Chloe sat up kissing Simon's lips, he returned it with a fierceness that had Chloe's head spinning. </p><p>Pulling away Chloe moaned at Simon's hand gripping her ass pulling her close to him feeling her straining cock in her pants.</p><p>"I come home to you fucking our beautiful boys with those outfits. The audacity you have not to tell me." Simon's voice was tense, Chloe knew he didn't mean no harm. </p><p>"I wanted them ready for you, love. A surprise. Everything is fit and tested." Chloe kissed Simon again. Her hands running up and down his chest. </p><p>She moved her hips just a bit earning herself a good smack to the ass. Chloe moaned as she stopped despite everything telling her not to. </p><p>"I'll have you soon." Simon said his voice deep and rough as he looked over her shoulder. "Looks like our bunnies want my attention." </p><p>Simon growled as he palmed himself and marveled at the RK900s in front of him. Meanwhile Chloe picked up the strap on and left it by the bathroom to be cleaned later. She rejoined the others at the bed enjoying how Simon toyed with Cato. Kissing him deeply, his hands all over Cato's breasts, and legs open wide for Simon play with. </p><p>Simon pulled away taking off his own clothes, Chloe and the other 900s watching his every move. Watching Simon free his cock from the tight confines of his pants was too good as it bounced and twitched free hitting the cool air. Simon teased Cato's cunt with his fingers fingering the folds before diving right in. </p><p>He hummed pleased at how well Chloe opened them up. Cato's soft whine as Simon toying with him were intoxicating as he knew Cato was a screamer just as much as Ayden. </p><p>Simon lined himself up, teasing Cato's folds with his cock. "Is this what you want? My big cock filling you up. Breed you, so you're all big and round with our child. Breed you like the little bunny you are." </p><p>Cato shuttered below him, nodding vigorously. "Yes! Breed me, Simon. Please."</p><p>Chloe felt the others whine and moan beside her from Ayden and Richard. She even felt herself flush with heat wanting the same as they did. </p><p>Simon entered Cato in one swift movement. A broken cry sounded from Cato's lips feeling Simon fill him to the brim. Simon's hands held onto his thighs spreading him wide. Ayden and Richard gathered around Cato taking hold of his arms essentially pinning him where he laid. </p><p>"You really want me to breed you don't you Cato. You hold me so tight, sucking me in." Simon moaned. </p><p>Cato moaned arching his back as best he could. Ayden and Richard looked to Chloe with their best puppy eyes. Simon too, his gaze intense at her making Chloe shiver. </p><p>Simon smiled at her. "Come here, love. Let our little bunny tend to you. You took such good care of them." </p><p>Chloe nervously got up, joining the group. She kneeled over Cato's face, her cunt in his face. Settling on it, Chloe let out a cry as Cato licked and teased her wet folds. </p><p>Simon purred in front of her. "Such a beautiful sight." </p><p>Cato moaned against her as Simon started moving. His thrusts were sharp, yet precise as he filled Cato to the brim everytime. Chloe's jaw dropped letting moan after moan as Cato happily ate her out. Licking every bit of her up on his tongue. Simon leaned forward kissing Chloe's lips for a moment as she ground her hips against Cato's mouth. A shaky moan left her lips as she kissed Simon and as Cato's tongue made her weak. Simon pounding away at Cato's cunt growling his praises. His nails digging into Cato's thigh and his hips grew more and more sloppy. </p><p>Without missing a beat Simon spoke staring straight into Chloe's eyes. "I'm going to fill every one of you up. Over and over again till I know all of you are carry my child." </p><p>Chloe came right then and there all over Cato's tongue, which set of his own release around Simon's cock, and then his. Balls deep in Cato, Simon dumped load after load into Cato. He knew he had more, but he would save it for the others. </p><p>Cato slid off of Cato her mind in daze and he did too, laying there limp on the bed. Ayden and Richard let him go helping Cato sit up and cuddle with Chloe. She held him in her arms, his head in her lap as he rested finally. She smoothed his hair as she took off his bunny ears. </p><p>Simon watched them happily. He waited, but was surprised as Ayden and Richard presented themselves to him. Ayden resting on top of Richard, their cute little tits pressing together. Their lips locked in fierce kiss for while, before Ayden pulled away.</p><p>"Come and get it." Ayden groaned. </p><p>How could Simon ever deny them. Simon was tempted though as he licked his lips then Ayden's cunt while his fingers dove deep into Richard's. Chloe was amazed at how turned on she still was at her two 900s lust filled faces. </p><p>"They taste so sweet don't they love?" Chloe purred. </p><p>Simon came up with a wolfish grin. "They're just dying to be filled up."</p><p>Simon wasted no time entering Richard. The fellow RK900 shaking under Ayden. Richard's arms wrapping around Ayden to ground him. </p><p>"Fill him up Simon." Ayden smirked. </p><p>Even his own cunt ached to be filled. Watching Richard's face contort and his artificial lungs lose breath to Simon fucking him silly was too good to pass up. </p><p>"You're going full of Simon's babies. All of us will, Rich. One big happy family, right?" Ayden continued.</p><p>Richard could only nod, small gasps and moans leaving his lips. His arms held tight around Ayden holding them wide open for Simon to rut into. </p><p>Simon came quick especially with all of Ayden's talk just barely able to handle himself filling Richard up. It was his turn to smirk as Ayden's jaw dropped as he felt instantly full of Simon's cock. </p><p>Chloe watched on completely entranced in the trio. She watched as Richard licked and kissed Ayden's jaw and neck leaving marks behind in his wake. Simon pounded away at Ayden's cunt the slaps of their synthetic skin and growls from Simon's throat were driving Chloe wild. Her cunt already drenched begging for attention. </p><p>Chloe had long turned off Cato's plug long ago. She took it out of him, enjoying how soft the cottontail part of it felt soft in her hands. All the while setting Richard's at a medium setting and Ayden's at a high again. </p><p>She watched how Ayden's eyes rolled in pleasure as Simon fucked him balls deep. Practically mounting their little bunny, Chloe groaned at the sight. </p><p>The screams from Ayden's lips as he came hard along with Simon's groans as he came too had Chloe on edge. She chuckled softly as they collapsed in a heap. Simon gladly kissed them both singing his praises at them. </p><p>She watched them recover letting herself calm down in the meanwhile. It did help as Chloe shivered under Simon's sudden gaze at her. </p><p>"One more." He purred. </p><p>Chloe blushed hard. "Si, please." </p><p>He crawled up to her as Chloe gently adjusted Cato to the side cuddling with Ayden and Richard. </p><p>Simon simply shook his head. "I made a promise to fill all of you, my love." </p><p>Chloe paused for a moment, she didn't even know if she was capable of carrying. She was a much older model, if not out of all of them. Chloe was willing to take the chance to know as she pulled Simon into a kiss. She flipped them over so she was on top, Simon looking up at her like he still caught his prize. </p><p>Her cunt pressed against his cock, Chloe moaned feeling it heavy with sticky synthetic cum. Sinking down onto Simon's cock never got old, always filling her up like nothing else, not even like the toy she had in her earlier. Sinking down to the base Chloe pulled off halfway before sinking back down again. </p><p>Their pace was ruff and short, sweet to the point. As Simon was overstimulated and Chloe too while also pumping Simon for all that he was worth. </p><p>"Simon." Chloe cried. </p><p>Her hips rocking and grinding down onto his cock. Chloe moaned at just how deep Simon was in her, her eyes nearly rolling back with how close she felt.</p><p>"Fuck." Simon groaned sharply. "Going to fill you like I did the others. You'll be begging me for more."</p><p>Chloe felt tears in her eyes from how intense her orgasm was. Simon came alongside her in a blind haze. Chloe never knew her aftershocks could be so intense as she lay on top of Simon with nothing, but the thought of how full she felt. Cuddling afterwards was of course the best as Ayden and Richard curled around them, Cato too almost instinctively feeling the cuddle pile going on. </p><p>◇◇◇◇◇</p><p>They had all the symptoms and tall tail signs except for a few as androids that they were carrying. It wasn't confirmed till later on in the month that they all celebrated the fact that Ayden, Richard, and Cato were all carrying. Simon felt one side of himself was a blushing surprised mess. While the other was deeply pleased and ready for the experience ahead. </p><p>The three 900s were curious if not sure that Chloe was too. They insisted she felt tested too, Chloe blushed disagreeing. </p><p>"Please Chloe for us." Richard of all people insisted. </p><p>The cute little pout on his face almost too much as Chloe finally gave in. Chloe felt her thirium heart pound as the seconds ticked by way too slowly as they waited for the results. </p><p>Once she got it back, she felt everything stop in that moment she hardly felt the tears run down her face. She tackled Simon in joy, as pure usual another cuddle pile ensued. All of them holding Chloe as she cried in joy.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>